dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keela
|FirstApp=Episode of Bardock Saga |Race=Elf-Type Kōhito Zombified Elf-Type Kōhito |Gender=Male (Until Age 900, and again in December, 993) Female (Until December, 993 and again in Age 998) |Date of birth = Age 882 |Date of death = December, 993 (As an Elf-type Kōhito; spirit destroyed later resotred) December, 993 (As a Zombie) |Address= Dori's Planet |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Dori (Superior & Martial Arts Student & Bestfriend) Whis (Fellow GoD Attendant) Vados (Fellow GoD Attendant & Fusee) }} Keela (formerly known as Felix) is Goddess of Destruction, Dori attendant, and martial arts teacher. Overview Name Keela comes from the Hindi word Takeela (which means Tequila), while her Romaji name Kīra comes from the pun on "Tekīra" (which means Tequila), an alcoholic drink. Her name corresponding with an alcoholic beverage goes with the trend of the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. Personality Like Dori, she is very lawful, and respectful of others. She looks down on villains like Chilled, and Dabura, but respects their abilities. Unlike Dori, she isn't stubborn, or unreasonable as she tries to convince Dori to lend a hand in fighting Dabura, but Dori states that Universe 7 take care of Dabura, and Psidevilman. She is very protective of Dori, and even used Super Shenron to destroy her predecessor to become Dori's attendant. Appearance Keela is a humanoid with aquamarine skin and malachite green long hair kept in a braid with a lock of hair hanging off over her right ears, and keeps braided hair over her shoulder. She wields a long sceptre. Around her neck, she has a large green ring . Her attire consists of white robes, a yellow cuirass with the same black spiral decorations as Dori the Destroyer, and a Cyan sash. She also wears black steel-capped boots with gold soles. As male; She had a handlebar Moustache, and Goatee. He had malachite green long hair, and wore an attire that consisted of a white long trench coat, blacks pants, black boots, and kept her hair in a pony tail. Biography Background Keela and Dori were zealots of the previous God of Destruction, and were willing to go to any lengths to help the Deity in any way possible. While still living as Felix; she was first accepted as a female by his Angel attendant, and helped the planet embrace transgenders. After the death of Universe 1's Supreme Kai; Dori used Super Shenron to become the new God of Destruction, and have biologically changed into a feminine version of Beerus, but retaining her hair, but Felix waited her turn to transform her into a female Kohito, and have the universe accept her new name; "Keela". Keela than gained the powers of her predecessor, and destroyed the angel through a wish to Super Shenron so that she took her place, but kept it all a secret for years. Techniques and abilities *Flight - The ability to fly with ki *Energy Shield *Temporal Do-Over *Omnilingual *Childbirth - Like Whis; Keela is able to use his magic to a baby as long as the child is far enough along. Keela used this on Towa so she would give birth to Fu, and a second time on EX Bulchi. *Disease Immunity - Keela was able to be in Planet Plant's atmosphere while Virus Naraku was present. Fusions Lados Lados is the EX-Fusion of Keela, and Vados. The two fused into Lados after he absorbed the Debris of Kowakusei, and managed to raise his defences up enough to sustain Vados' attacks. Triva *So far; Keela is the only character in Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson's continuity of the series to have changed her gender via a wish. Category:Female Characters Category:New Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Deities Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters